God (The Primordials)
God is the first Primordial Being, and the creator of almost everything in existence, having existed before anything else, even creation itself. God is the elder brother of Chaos, Pagan, Death and Oberon. History When God created the universe, His younger brothers came into existence at the same moment their concepts came into existence. He created His first and most powerful beings of light, the Archangels, then made Heaven and the physical universe, shortly after that He created His first beasts, the Leviathans. When Pagan started to create his own children, Chaos attacked and corrupted them, making them have delusions of supremacy and Godhood, he then corrupted the Leviathans, making their hunger go out of control and causing God to create a dimension for them to be content in, He then sent His archangels to assist Pagan in sealing Chaos away, consenting to His most beloved son, Lucifer bearing the lock on its cage. Present Day When the apocalypse was happening, God appeared on earth as a prophet name Chuck Shurley, to assist in His creations choosing there own fate, wanting them to save themselves and not go by a script that He wrote. Later, when Pagan was meeting with the Nephesh, God confronted a spying Crowley at caused him to run in fear, He then met with Pagan while His younger brother was taking a small break from ruling Heaven. God spoke with Pagan, caching up and exchanging stories and calling Karen over when she was eavesdropping on their conversation, and decided to meet His niece. Personality God has been described by His younger brothers and the archangels as a fair being, allowing His creations free will instead of demanding they follow His design. He is not uncaring to the plights of his creations, but wants them to try and save themselves instead of relying on Him and His brothers, as preventing negative consequences for any action is removing the ability to make mistakes, which is a part of free will. Powers and Abilities As the Primordial Being of Light, God holds an unimaginable amount of power, surpassing His younger brothers individually, and equaling them together. * Top Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: God can do anything He can think of, and is only limited by the combined might of his younger brothers. * Top Tier Nigh-Omniscience: God's knowledge has been described by Joshua as knowing everything you could want to tell Him, but it has been called into question by Metatron, who in his attempt to get Castiel on his side, stated that He doesn't know the names of His Creations, however this has not been confirmed. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence, God is above age and disease, and as the Primordial Being of Light, He cannot be killed as long as Light exists. * Nigh-Invulnerability: God, as the most powerful being in existence, is almost entirely immune to damage, with only the other Primordial Beings being capable of harming Him, and only together being capable of killing Him. * Super Strength: God can physically overwhelm any being in existence. * Shapeshifting: God can take on any form He wishes. * Teleportation: God can appear anywhere in the universe, with only two other Primordial Beings working together being capable of stopping Him. * Resurrection: God is capable of reviving any being in existence, having resurrected Castiel twice. * Purification/Healing: God, as the most powerful being in existence, can heal and purify anything, curing Lucifer of the Mark's effects once he returned to Heaven. * Entity/World Creation: God created almost everything in existence. Former Powers and Abilities God existed throughout eternity before His younger brothers, and was absolute, now that He made existence He lost his absolute power, but is still stronger than anyone else. * Omnipotence: Before He made everything and was the only being in existence He held absolute power. * Omniscience: When God was the only being in existence He knew absolutely everything that their was to know. Equipment * The Splinter: God holds this artifact, which is the most powerful weapon in creation. Vulnerabilities Even though He is the first and most powerful primordial, He has some weaknesses. * Younger Brothers: His younger brothers have the ability to harm Him, but only together can they kill Him. * Death's Scythe: This is one of the few weapons that can harm Him, but not to any significant degree. * Pagan's Sword : This is one of the few weapons that can harm Him, but not to any significant degree. Category:Pre-Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Alive Category:Deities Category:Higher Beings Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters